


Like I’ve died and gone to heaven.

by Efface_trashpanda



Series: Self-indulgent thingies [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Edited? Hell no, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally no angst, no beta we die like these babies wont, not like when I lied and said pure fluff but actually pure fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efface_trashpanda/pseuds/Efface_trashpanda
Summary: When Casey woke up, it was warm.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: Self-indulgent thingies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752259





	Like I’ve died and gone to heaven.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is for my friend Chalky!! We made these little babies and absolutely adore them, and I hope you do too!!

When Casey woke up, it was warm. That was the first thing he noticed. He decided that he liked the warmth and moved to be closer to the comfortable source of heat. He opened his eyes, and could’ve sworn he was in heaven. The soft pillow he’d been hugging was Adelaide, his client, you could say. He closed his eyes and buried his head further into her stomach, then whined when she stopped running her fingers through his strawberry blond hair. 

He opened one stony grey eye to pout up at her while she put her book down. After placing it on the small table next to the bed, she made eye contact with him and Casey was pleased to see her colored contacts out. Yes, the yellow is very alluring, but Adelaide’s natural grey eyes have a certain charm to them. 

She smiled down at him and he knew that this was heaven, for this angel, with the shoulder-length brown hair, the enchanting eyes, and the blinding smile, was smiling at him. Did she count some other dumbass’s freckles? No, no she didn’t. 

He sighed in bliss and Casey could feel his heart flutter when her silvery voice uttered a soft, “Good Morning,” along with a light chuckle. 

Casey hummed happily and gave a dopey smile, his welsh accent very prominent when he responds. “Mornin’ Addy.” Which prompts Adelaide to giggle a bit more as she played with his helix piercing. 

“How are you feeling?” 

Casey closed his eyes once more and nuzzled his head into her hand. “Like I’ve died and gone to heaven.” 

Adelaide shook her head but still gave a smile. “You dork, I meant how’s your stomach feeling.”

Casey pouted and took a moment to consider. “Well, now that you mention it, there’s a slight throbbing pain there but it’s nothing I can’t handle. Especially since I’ve got this lovely deity here to keep me company. How are you holding up?”

At this, Adelaide’s smile fell into an unimpressed look. “Casey Price Maddock. You, the one with a bullet wound, ask me, an uninjured person, if I am alright?”

Casey averted his eyes, wishing his sunglasses were still on so she couldn’t see the evidence that she has him wrapped around her finger. “Well, yes. It might’ve been shocking to have an assassination attempt made on you even if I kept bullets from hitting you. Not to mention, I’m sure I worried you since you’re being quite affectionate in a public hospital despite our relationship being a secret.” 

Adelaide pulled her hand back and made to stand up but Casey quickly tightened his hold on her waist and shoved his head into her stomach. “Wait, wait! I wasn’t complaining! I love getting to cuddle with my Addy.” 

Adelaide exhaled a puff of air in amusement and started stroking his hair again. “Idiot. I’m fine, but don’t do that again.”

Casey puffed his chest out and proudly grinned. “I would save you from getting hurt in a heartbeat! Not only is it my duty as your boyfriend but it also happens to be my job! I am your bodyguard, after all. Besides, if it means I get to see you constantly and be affectionate without worrying about the press then I better get hurt more often!”

While that comment did warn him a head smack and a scold about how he absolutely should not try to be injured, it also earned him a smile, and that’s the best reward Casey could ever receive.

**Author's Note:**

> Lookie!! I didn’t mislead you this time!! I didn’t lie!! Thank you for reading!!’


End file.
